Ellen Mira Mathers X Shiki Ryougi
Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Ellen Mira Mathers of Date A LIVE, and Shiki Ryougi of Kara no Kyoukai? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "(Adeptus 1 vs Shiki Ryougi!) Here comes the CLIMAX!!!" "(Ellen) ALWAYS lost! She needs to win ONCE!" "Jam vs Akane or (Ellen vs Shiki Ryougi)" "Fuck Kurumi! (Ellen) Bitch!" "This is it... Either (Ellen) wins or we DEMAND THE CREATORS OF DATE A LIVE TO MAKE HER OP!" "Screw the fan base! (Ellen is awesome!)" "Omni Creator X Wizard... Yeah that sounds about right." "Winner vs Loser. Guess who wins." "DATE A LIVE VS THE GARDEN OF SINNERS! Do it!" "Ellen vs Shiki! Battle of the cold, and ruthless!!!" THIS IS IT! THE (FOR NOW...) FINAL BATTLE!!! Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning Location: Mifune City Time: 1:03 Time Warp: Some time in the 1990s. (Cues SkullGirls OST - Event (Mystery)) Reporter: Breaking News: an unknown entity has somehow warped her way from an unknown dimension in a time where the Y2K bug could be possible internationally. There will be watches nonstop every night effective immediately, and international militaries will join forces. Now, back to you. (TV turns off.) Shiki: Crap. I already had enough with murderers. I have to deal with an alien-like being too? The phone rang, it was the authorities... Shiki isn't interested anymore... Shiki: Konnichiwa. Ryougi Residence. Official: Ah... Thank God it's you. You see- Shiki: Look, I get it. You bastards are having a great time sending in 19 yr. old drafts just to leave them to die. Leave me alone, OKAY? Official: Dammit, Ryougi-San! We don't have any time for bullshitting- Shiki: You Assholes are the ones who are defecating garbage in my face! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Official: We need your help more than ever, Ryougi-San! She'll kill you too as she knows where you are! Shiki was interested finally, she wanted to know the criminal of interest. Shiki: Sir, who is this "She"? For a few minutes there was no response from the investigator. Shiki was bored, until she heard an unfamiliar voice; a woman. ???: Hello, Ryougi... Did you know I was at large? The phone hanged up on Shiki. She got her equipment ready and she was going for a revolution to protect what's left of Mifune... (Cues Mind Zero OST Track 8 - First strike) As Tanks and shells fly all over, Ellen Mira Mathers lifted Tanks, and threw them at other tanks, blowing them up. She was also faster than any gunfire. Soldiers were killed, and mutilated. As Shiki Ryougi arrived to see the genocide, she knew there was one more thing to do... BLOOD... Ellen prepared her energy sword, and Shiki prepared her Knife, and magic augmented arm... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! GO FOR IT! 59.9-57.1 Shiki found a weak spot on Ellen right away, and charged at Ellen. 10 times as quickly, the latter deflected, and sent Shiki's knife into the air. She used her magic extending arm to get her knife back. 57-49.8 As Ellen sprinted at Shiki, the two clashed blades, and the latter could imagine the superhuman strength the former has. Shiki lost the clash again. Her knife was flown out of range of Shiki's Magic arm. 49.7-31.5 Exposed, Shiki is at the mercy of Ellen. Not only was Shiki weapon less, but Ellen was about to deal the final blow... Ellen: Ike was wrong about you. I believed you were weaker than expected. My calculations couldn't have been more right... With energy sword in hand, Ellen was about to kill Shiki... Until Shiki triggered her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Not only could Shiki strike fear into Ellen, but she also is back in the game... 31.4-25.6 Not only was Shiki forcing fear into Ellen, a fear of death, her shoe clanged onto a metal object. Her knife! She retrieved it, and was about to make the kill... 25.5-12.2 (Cues Mind = 0 Theme Song Full Ver. HD Starting from 3:41) Yet Ellen finally realized the Mystic Eyes were nothing but feeble magic and fought back. The two believed it was going to be a stalemate. Until, Shiki tapped into her AKASHA personality, attempting to lead Ellen into a trap. Wise, she stopped attacking, and AKASHA wore off within merely seconds. The battle was no longer even, Shiki was wide open... 12.1-0.1 The two clashed swords over, and over again... Until now. Shiki prepared to block, but Ellen was so fast, Shiki blinked, and then... SHING!!! A decapitation occurred... The moment Shiki moved her eyelids, Ellen sent her head flying nearly the speed of sound... K.O.! (Mind = 0 Theme Song Full Ver. HD Ends) Ellen: Grrrr...! (You... FUCKER!!! Ike, Why did you have to lie!!!?) Despite her Secretary status at D.E.M., as she returned, she forced Wescott to admit he was a fraud for sending her to defeat someone more easy to beat than even Itsuka Shido... Wescott simply laughed MANIACALLY. It truly was of no use... It was a hopeless case. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ELLEN MIRA MATHERS! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees